a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamping plate for the retention of self-aligning friction bearings, in particular for electric motors, with a larger outside diameter than the seating hole, whose clamping rim and whose spring tabs, pointing radially inward, are offset in the direction opposite to the plug-in direction of the clamping plate into the seating hole.
b. Description of the Prior Art
In a clamping plate described in DE-GM 84 19 027.2 the spring tabs extend from a bottom section in the direction towards the seating hole. On the opposite side, the bottom section leads to the clamping rim. Because the spring tabs are designed as sections of the bottom, their length is relatively short and the spring action accordingly very poor.